My True Love
by To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan
Summary: Mukuro is definitely not being a stalker at all… WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMO! Tsuna is proclaiming another love confession? A TsunaxChrome fic with a over-protective brother!Mukuro.


Hey KHR Fans! Umm… Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for not updating my other stories! Honestly, I had been very lazy because all I had done mostly was watching One Piece… Also I had a lot of trouble on how to continue the plot of my stories. I had written on basically everything I had planned for so far. I'm not really motivated to continue my stories but I'll try really hard to come up with something. If you have _**any**_ ideas/suggestions for any of my stories, _please_ PM or tell me in a review!

This was a story I wrote a few weeks ago in the middle of the night. I was in the mood for a AobaxKyoko fic but as I wrote it, I felt really bad for Tsuna. It's because you know, Tsuna is in love with Kyoko but seeing him heartbroken kills me. So in the end, I wrote a TsunaxChrome with a Protective!BrotherMukuro fic. So here you have it, I hope you like this fic!

.

.

* * *

 **Chrome's POV**

From: Tsu-san

" _Meet me at the park today at noon."_

 _._

 _._

To: Tsu-san

" _Sure! :) But for what?"_

.

.

From: Tsu-san

" _Just come, you'll see. ^_^"_

 _._

 _._

To: Tsu-san

" _Ok, see you then."_

* * *

 **Third POV**

After texting with her boyfriend, Chrome went to pick out an outfit for their date. She searched for her dark purple tank top and black jacket. Then she went to her drawers to find her denim shorts and black leggings. As she went to get her boots, Mukuro knocked on the door and walked in to ask about lunch.

"Ah, Chrome-chan! Do you wa- oh, you heading out?"

"Ah, uh, um Mukuro-nii san, ah yes!"

"Hmm.. Why are you all dolled up? You're not _going on a date with a boy, are you?"_

"Uhh, no, I'm um, just going to the new cake shop with uh, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan."

"Oh, well then that should be fine! As long as there's no males there, you know, you should be careful! Boys are just wolves! They find their prey and then mess with the-"

"Ah! Nii-san! I should go! They might be waiting."

"Ok then, have fun!"

As Chrome left, the smile on Mukuro's face turned into a dark expression. He had a feeling that his precious little sister is going to meet up with a boy. But who? We'll see… "Kufufufu…" he chuckled darkly.

Mukuro followed his little sister as she walked to a park. He saw her sitting on the swings waiting. He was totally _not_ being suspicious at all. _Totally not_ wearing a scarf which he attempted to cover his head. He _did not_ look like a stalker and _did not_ scared the passerbys.

Suddenly, a little boy walked into Mukuro and the child fell to the ground. So being the nice person he was, Mukuro glared at the poor child and helped the boy up. What he saw when he looked back to his baby sister, triggered the panic and angry mode of Mukuro Rokudo.

' **WHAT IS HAPPENING?! MY SWEET LITTLE CHROME-CHAN LIED TO ME!** ' Mukuro panicked. He was internally crying as he saw a male figure in an orange hoodie holding on to his little sister's waist.

.

.

* * *

 **Mukuro POV**

 _'Who in the world is this boy?! Wait a second! Why does that hoodie look so familiar?! Who is this?! Argh! I'm pretty sure the only males near my little Chrome is Ken, but he's too canine and Chrome thinks of him like the pet of the house. There's also Chikusa, but he's too emotionless. He wouldn't find interest in romance. There's that boxer, but he's too old and that bomber is too loud for my quiet totally can not possibly be the birdy. They have no sort of interaction! I feel like I'm missing someone… hmm… honestly, who else wears an orange hood- SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! **HOW CAN I NOT THINK OF HIM?!** '_

 **Normal POV**

Mukuro grabbed his trident and charged right into Tsuna and yelled, " **SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!** "

"Ehehehe… Looks like we're were found out, Chrome-chan."

"Oh no! What are we going to do Tsuna-san? You know how protective Mukuro nii-san is. What if he hurts you?! Ahh! Maybe you should run!"

"Calm down Chrome-chan! If I run away, I can't show Mukuro how much I love you and how willing I am to fight for you!"

"But I don't want either of you to get hurt! Both of you are really strong but you could also get hurt from each other! Just please no fighting."

"Aww, Chrome-chan you are so cute! I love you!" Tsuna squealed like a little child and hugged his girlfriend. Which turned out to be a big mistake.

 **"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DARE TO TOUCH MY LITTLE CHROME!"**

"Nii-san! Please don't hurt Tsuna-san! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you bu-"

"Stay out of this Chrome! I'm going to _**kill** _ that boy!"

"NO! I WILL NOT STAY OUT OF THIS AND YOU SHOULD NOT FIGHT WITH TSUNA-SAN! I'M SORRY NII-SAN! BUT I WILL BE WITH TSUNA-SAN NO MATTER WHAT!"

Mukuro and Tsuna stood wide eyed at the usual quiet girl. Mukuro was in the process of holding the Vongola tenth by the neck and ready to stab him with his trusty trident.

Snapping out of his daze, Tsuna said, "Mukuro please calm down, and let me tell you about me and Chrome."

Due to his sister's puppy dog eyes, the older brother sighed and gave in but not before glaring at his 'boss'.

"Mukuro, I know that you love Chrome more than anything else in the world and you want to protect her from any type of danger whatsoever. But I also love Chrome too!"

"I thought your love was the Sasagawa girl!"

"I admit that I had a crush on Kyoko before but I realized that I treated her as a sister. And she already found someone who she loves."

"Okay then, if she was your first love then I'm pretty sure you would be at home heartbroken! If you recovered so fast then I think you are just another boy who plays with the hearts of young girls such as my little Chrome!"

"No! I only recovered so fast because of Chrome-chan! I had been in total depression when I found out that Kyoko had found herself a partner. But Chrome came to me and she was there for me when I needed someone by my side. I found out that what I had for Kyoko was admiration! Chrome is my one and only love!"

"But if my sweet little Chrome is with you, the Vongola Decimo, she would be in the most dangerous position, the the Vongola's lover! She would be targeted day and night, she would no longer be safe!"

"Then I will protect her from all harm! I will become stronger so I can protect Chrome! I promise I won't disappoint you."

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

Oh yeah, this is a one-shot so I probably won't be continuing this.


End file.
